The invention relates to the field of remote control using radiofrequencies, that is to say via radioelectric signals, of the actuators controlling an electrical load in a building, this electrical load being intended for thermal, visual or luminous comfort, for solar protection, for closing or securing the building or its environs.
Such actuators comprise a radiofrequency receiver equipped with a receiving antenna, making it possible to increase the sensitivity thereof and therefore the transmission range between the radiofrequency receiver and a nomad or fixed radiofrequency transmitter.
The receiving antenna is a sensitive and fragile element. Moreover, the actuator is often arranged in a metal casing which makes it necessary to locate the antenna outside the casing in order to preserve sensitivity.
The use of the electrical power supply cable of the actuator to accommodate a part of the antenna, or to use a phase conductor and/or a neutral conductor as antenna, either by a direct coupling, or by a partial coupling has long been contemplated.